His brother
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Oneshot : SlashYaoi : This is my take of what should have happened between the sons of Sparda in DMC3 : inc VergilDante


His brother  
One-shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own but if I did…  
WARNING: This is about an intimate relationship between brothers. Not your cup of tea? Please hit the _**back **_key.

A/N: I know I wasn't going to do any thing new but my muses wouldn't let me ignore this. This is my first time dealing with the realm of Devil May Cry. Please be kind when reviewing. Also this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

**_Vocabulary_**: Coup de grace – (kōō' de gräs') A death blow or finishing stroke.

* * *

Summary: This is my take of what should have happened between the sons of Sparda on.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The titanic ornate dark forbidding doors sealed behind him as he ran up the open passageway. It began raining as he slowly ascended the slippery stone stairs.

Rain pelted harder – if it was at all possible – making visibility low. But that would have been true if he was a mortal. However, he could see perfectly as if it was a sunny clear day. His rare breeding was a testament to the fact, among other hidden abilities that he possessed.

He was a half-breed as was the other being who stood on the far side of Temen-ni-gru, the gateway to the Underworld.

"You showed up," the rich silky tenor said over his shoulder.

Twelve months to the day had pass since he heard the intoxicating tone. The smoothness of it vibrated down his spine sending tendrils of want over his skin – like water from a freshening underground hot spring.

Lank silvery locks shook – he couldn't think about that now. He had more urgent matters to deal with. Maybe, just maybe he would allow himself a brief moment of respite once this was all over.

The new arrival raked in the upright chopped silver hair. The ankle length blue duster hid the alluring body that he knew was underneath.

"It's been a year since we've last met. Since we…"

He let the last part hang in the air as the other turned around to face him. Mirrored quicksilver orbs stared at each other. Both froze as memories from their not so recent past ran through their mind. They knew it would come down to this. Even though they were alike in appearance, they were different in what they wanted in life.

One wanted power – the power of the legendary demon, the dark knight, Sparda.

The other wanted what was right – to keep demons from entering the human world, but he also wanted his other half back; yet as long as _he_ wanted power they would never be as they were before.

"You sure know how to throw a party. I came all this way and for what? No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left."

A guttural growl erupted from the spiky haired young man, but chooses to ignore the 'babe' comment.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash."

They closed the distance between them somewhat.

"(Scoffs) Whatever. So, this is what they call a heartfelt family reunion, eh?" A gleaming ivory gun was instantly pulled from back double holsters. The weapon was spun around on a long slender finger with expert ease. "How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet. How about a kiss from this!"

The weapon was now pointed at the other who took a step forward.

"Dante, I-"

"Don't you BASTARD!" Dante yelled.

"We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do, Vergil."

Dante reholstered his gun and unstrapped his inherited sword, Rebellion, from his back with inhuman speed he was born with.

Sparks ignited the darkness around the brothers. They jumped away from each other as if they were polar opposites. Their movements were the same – each outward swing, the other copied in a precise synchronized dance.

As Dante parry, Vergil continue to unleash forceful offensive strikes.

From a distance, if anyone was watching, they would only be able to see the quick flashes of light the swords emitted each time they hit. The brothers were at a stalemate as they grind the blades of their weapons together in an explosive confrontation until Vergil pushed Dante back.

Dante flew backwards, hitting one of the stone pillars with a resounding thwack, after sliding to the wet concrete, gunshots echoed across the night.

Dante watched on in angry fascination as Vergil deflected the bullets with his katana, twirling it as fast as no human eye could follow.

Clank

Vergil slammed the tip of his blade to the stone surface of the tower lining up the bullets flawlessly and with a low swing of his sword, sent them hurling toward his brother. Dante cut the air with Rebellion to avoid being struck by the live ammo.

The bullets whizzed by detonating behind him in mid-air.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda?" Vergil demanded.

He was angry with Dante for making him do this. Not wanting to embrace his demonic side.

Rain continued its assault soaking into their trench coats and their hair. The water caused their skin shine. Neither took their eyes off the other. Enchanted by the deadly picture they made.

Dante chuckled as he languidly got to his feet. He was winded. The fight took a lot of his energy. His brother's strength slightly surpassed his, but he wasn't giving up because of it.

Just to piss Vergil off further, Dante answered, "Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all."

Another growl escaped Vergil, this time he didn't cast the comment to the wayside, and charged, but the younger sibling blocked the on coming strike and sent Vergil's sword, Yamato, flipping through the air. However, the older of the two caught the handle and rammed it hard into an unprotected stomach.

Stunned couldn't describe Dante's countenance as he watched in slow motion as Vergil pivot on one foot effectively knocking Rebellion out of his hand and coming back around for the coup de grace.

Rebellion landed a few feet from its owner.

Silence followed – only heavy breathing could be heard between the two.

"You just didn't like me, Dante," Vergil snarled grabbing onto his brother's arm and drove his katana deeper in Dante's abdomen. Blood spattered on black combat boots – thinning out as it mingled with the rain. "You loved me…still love me."

He ran Yamato to the hilt. Vergil leaned into Dante and kissed him passionately on the mouth and snatched the double folded steel blade back out.

As Dante fell backwards, Vergil held on to the pendant that dangled from Dante's neck, sweeping his hair to its previous gravity defying state.

Before Dante could recover from the unexpected blow, Vergil swiftly pinned him to the stone structure with Rebellion.

Looking into disbelieving eyes, Vergil saw the hurt and betrayal in them. Dante gasped for air – blood spreading about him. Vergil bend down in order so not to be over heard by Arkham who asked him if he retrieved the amulet.

"Always remember brother, I will never stop loving you."

The older half-demon stood by Arkham's side readying to leap off the edge of Temen-ni-gru when Dante's unsealed powers took him by surprise.

Turning back, Vergil was stopped by Arkham. "We don't have time for this."

But Vergil didn't care. Passion flared in his steel grey eyes at the magnificent sight of his brother. Dante just had his awakening.

The demon in him was calling out to his – longing to be complete.

With one last look at his twin – Vergil jumped off the side of the tower promising himself to recapture his lost love, his only love, his brother…Dante.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: Well how was it? Was it bad? I would love to hear from you. Any suggestions and comments are welcomed.

Nemesis


End file.
